Toki Toki City
|RomName=Tokitokito |Planet= |Ruler=Chronoa |Smaller Locations=Plaza of Time Industrial Sector Time Machine Station |Neighboring Regions=Time Nest }} |Tokitokito}} is an exclusive city featured in Dragon Ball Xenoverse. It is an advanced technological city that is present in Age 850. Overview Toki Toki City is the base of operations of the Time Patrol. Here Time Patrollers can obtain the gear that they need and go to masters for training. It's named after Chronoa's pet bird Tokitoki. It is connected to the Time Nest where the Time Storage Vault is located, as well as the Supreme Kai of Time's residence. The water from this city, specifically the Time Nest, is noted to be special, as it clears the mind and soul of a being who drinks it. Piccolo, as such, notes the place to be utopia for Namekians, who need only water to survive. Players can also summon Shenron here after collecting all the dragon balls and placing them into an altar in the central Plaza of Time. The city is separated into 3 sectors: the Industrial Sector which functions as the city's market place, the Time Machine Station which serves as a docking station for Time Machine's used in Parallel Quests, and the Plaza of Time home to the Dragon Ball altar and the portal to the Time Nest. Since time is rendered irrelevant in the city, it also prevents Metamoran Fusions from wearing off, as Gotenks is allowed to exist within the city indefinitely. responsible for Toki Toki City's destruction north of Conton City in Age 852 in Xenoverse 2]] In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, it is revealed that sometime in-between Age 850 and Age 852, Toki Toki City became overrun with time rifts forcing Chronoa to hire more Time Patrollers to combat them and brought in Elder Kai to help train new recruits. Eventually a rumor began circulating that questioned the power of divine beings such as Chronoa and Elder Kai. Hearing these rumors, Chronoa and Elder Kai decided to give a demonstration of their power. Chronoa used her power to animate the Dragon statue that stood atop the Dragon Ball Pedestal in the Plaza of Time causing it to move as if it were alive. However Chronoa did not expect it to grow so large and it kept growing until it pushed Toki Toki City over the edge. As a result, Toki Toki City was destroyed and rather than rebuild it like Time Patrol did after Demigra's attack, Chronoa decided to build a new larger city atop the ruins of the old one, resulting in the creation of Conton City. However, during the Warrior from the Demon World Saga, Towa traveled back in time to Toki Toki City in Age 850 just as Xeno Trunks was summoning Shenron to wish for a warrior capable of defending history. Towa kills Shenron preventing the wish from being made resulting in a massive Time Distortion across all the Time Scrolls created by the absence of the Future Warrior who was summoned by the wish, a change powerful enough to effect the memories of the inhabitants of both the Time Nest and Conton City. However Xeno Trunks manages to remember the Warrior thanks to the mask that Towa had previously used to control them in the The Masked Saiyan Saga and manages to pin point the change in Age 850. Chronoa sends the 2nd Future Warrior to stop Towa from killing Shenron and restoring the timeline. Together with Xeno Trunks' past self, the 2nd Future Warrior faces off against Towa in the Plaza of Time and together they force Towa to retreat, allowing Xeno Trunks to make the wish, restoring the original timeline and the original Future Warrior's existence allowing them to defend the 2nd Future Warrior from Mira's attack, allowing the second Future Warrior to take part in the final battle against the Time Breakers in Age ???. Sectors Plaza of Time This is the first area of city the Future Warrior visits as it is where they are summoned by Shenron due to Future Trunks wish for a warrior strong enough to save history. The Future Warrior's first fight takes place here where Future Trunks tests their basic combat abilities after being summoned. The main features of this area are the Dragon Ball Altar where Shenron can be summoned once all 7 Dragon Balls are collected and the dimensional doorway to the Time Nest. There is also a Tournament Arena on the eastern side of the plaza where Time Patrollers can enter tournaments. At least two Namekian Frogs make their home here as they can be seen hopping near the waterway near the Dragon Ball Altar. The Plaza of Time is unique in that it appears as a story only battle stage in both Xenoverse and Xenoverse 2. It is also the only part of Toki Toki City to appear in Xenoverse 2. Industrial Sector The market place of Toki Toki City where all of the city shops are located. There are two Mixture Shops and Item Shops located near each entrance of this sector though both stock the same items and services. There is also a Skill Shop where Time Patrollers can buy skills, a clothing shop that sells a variety of clothing options which increase as you progress through the story, and finally there's the Accessory Shop where various accessory equipment such as Scouters, eyewear, hats, wigs, staffs, helmets, and other miscellaneous accessories can be purchased. In between the Clothing and Accessory shops there are two Shapeshifting Time Patrollers named Tennile and Nema, who transform into various Dragon Ball series characters. Time Machine Station This is where Time Patrol sanctioned Time Machines are docked and where Parallel Quests are assigned, making it one of the games main hub areas. The Parallel Quest registration is located near the entrance to the Plaza of Time. Near the Time Machine docking pads is where the Future Warrior's current Master will usually be found for training, conversion, or occasionally give their student an items. There is also a Battle Registration located near the entrance to the Industrial Sector where the Time Patrollers can battle to test their skills or simply for fun (basically it is games free battle mode and online battle mode). There are two Team Registration desks near each entrance where the Future Warrior can team up with other Time Patrollers (which are actually other players' NPCs or online players) for battles or Parallel Quests. After Parallel Quests, the Future Warrior will appear on the Time Machine dock where their current Master will be waiting to talk, give items, or train. Future Trunks sometimes hangs out here and if the Future Warrior speaks to him, they can enter into optional conversions where Trunks will talk about various things from the Time Patrol role, time distortions, his "crime" of altering history, even stories about working as Chronoa's assistant. After the Future Warrior defeats Demigra and has met certain requirements a robot named Third will appear here and if spoken to will give the Future Warrior the "Time Patroller Suit" (the outfit with the cape and Capsule Corp. Jacket seen worn by the Future Warrior in promotional material). Trivia *In the background of Toki Toki City several floating structures similar to the Lookout which appear to be floating cities can be seen as well as a serpentine road similar to Snake Way. Toki Toki City also appears to be floating in the sky as well. *After Future Trunks introduces himself he tells the confused Future Warrior that the place they have been summoned to is the Toki Toki World, instead of Toki Toki City. It is unknown if this is another name for Toki Toki City or the planet on which it is located (it could either a mistake by the game developers or was Toki Toki City's original name early in the games development phase). *There are a few surviving Namekian Frogs living in the Plaza of Time. Their presence in Toki Toki City unexplained, though they were either brought here by the Time Patrollers, Namekians, or Chronoa. They are the only known wildlife found in Toki Toki City. *According to Future Trunks, the Supreme Kai of Time, and a Time Patrol Engineer named Harry, all the technology, robots, inventions, and Time Machines found in Toki Toki City are provided by Future Trunks' and Future Bulma's Capsule Corporation which was revived some time after Future Trunks defeated Future Android 17, Future Android 18, and Future Cell. This is likely due to the Supreme Kai of Time's keen interest in technology and as way for Trunks' mother Future Bulma to atone for her "crime" of creating the Time Machine (though she and Trunks are likely unaware of the fact that it wasn't against the law at the time they built it due to it being the first Time Machine created in the history of the universe) by aiding the Time Patrol and Future Trunks' through items, materials, and technology provided by the Capsule Corporation. *In Xenoverse 2, it is revealed that Toki Toki City (and later Conton City) are not actually located on Earth (though Conton City is connected to it by certain Time Rifts) and that the set of Dragon Balls used by the Time Patrol is one of the multiple weaker sets created by Dende in Age 999 after he was warned by Time Patrol Trunks of the threat Mira posed to the Earth. Presumably Time Patrol Trunks brought one of these sets back with him for use by the Time Patrol, explaining their presence in Xenoverse and Xenoverse 2. **Due to the nature of Toki Toki City (and future Conton City) being connected to the Time Nest and its nature as place where different timelines intersect, the Dragon Balls can be used endlessly without a period of dormancy (during which the Dragon Balls would normally be render inert). *In the Warrior of Hope Saga of Xenoverse 2, it is revealed that the Time Nest is located on the edge of Universe 7. Presumably, Conton City and Toki Toki City are located in the same area though this is unclear as the Time Nest is connected to the area where the cities are located by a portal thus they may not be physically located in the same place. However they may be as they are both normally protected from being effected by minor history changes and can normally only be effected by extremely massive history changes. Additionally their inhabitants are partially protected from alternations to their history as their existence simply becomes ephemeral giving them time to correct it before they fade from history completely. *Towa is the second major villain to travel to Toki Toki City though chronologically she is the first as she appears in the altered timeline of Age 850 before the events of Demigra's attack took place. Incidentally she is the second major villain to come close to destroying the Time Vault (due to killing Shenron in Age 850) along with history itself and the second one to successfully infiltrate the Time Nest (though in her case it was a lot harder as it was protected by a barrier created by Elder Kai and Chronoa). Site Navigation pt-br:Cidade Toki Toki Category:Dimensions Category:Time Patrol